


The One Time Stiles Wished He Hadn't Seen Lydia In Her Underwear

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr. Stiles borrows Isaac’s phone and opens a picture message from Lydia in her underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Stiles Wished He Hadn't Seen Lydia In Her Underwear

Stiles sighed in frustration and shook his phone, as if that would do some good. Looking around he spotted Isaac. How did he get stuck searching the woods with Scott’s new werewolf buddy. “I need your phone."

"What?" Isaac asked as he turned to Stiles.

"You’re phone. I don’t have service. Do you?"

Isaac looked down at his phone and frowned.

"Well?!"

"Yes."

"Then hand it over. I don’t." Isaac seemed to contemplate his request for a moment then held out his hand. With a roll of his eyes Stiles took it from Isaac. As he prepared to make a phone call the words ‘Text Message’ popped up. Stiles glanced up, but Isaac was already moving ahead and leading the way. With a shrug Stiles slid his thumb across the screen. What he saw was the last thing he expected. It wasn’t supposed to be Lydia in a dressing room mirror taking a picture of herself in just a skirt and a black lace bra. There was a small smirk on her face as she took the picture and a knowing look in her eye. The picture text was immediately followed by a message. It read, ‘Lingerie shopping. If you finish sniffing out the woods early maybe you’ll get to see what I bought.’ “What is this?!" Stiles yelled.

Isaac spun. “What?"

"This?!" He exclaimed and turned to phone for Isaac to see. Isaac’s eyes went wide for a moment then he snatched it from him. “You are not-." Isaac turned and walked away. “Hey!" Stiles yelled and ran after him. “Please tell me that is not what I think it is."

Isaac stopped and spun on Stiles. “Don’t think then," he snapped. “In fact," Isaac grabbed Stiles shirt and towered over the shorter boy, “if you tell anyone what you just saw I’m going to kill you."

Stiles held his hands up. “Okay, dude. Calm down."

He gave Stiles a shove back and turned away again. Holding up his phone, out of Stiles’ view, he frowned as he text. ‘Stiles saw your text.’

Seconds later her message came through and read, ‘You’re never seeing anything now Lahey.’

Isaac slid his phone into his pocket and cursed. It was going to take a nights worth of groveling to get back in her good graces. Stupid secret relationships. He was glad someone knew now, and Isaac planned on telling her exactly that.


End file.
